Nocturnal Admission
by WritingAmateur
Summary: Post-series. Trustshipping. When Ishizu has a particularly *interesting* dream, accidentally waking up Seto in the process, he decides to watch and see what happens. TOTALLY POINTLESS SMUT, y'all.


"Oh-"

Seto's eyes flickered open, adjusting to the cavernous darkness, feeling the soft sheets of her bed twisted around his body.

He grinned darkly to himself as recollections of the night's prior activities flooded his mind-the _feel_ of those breasts in his hands, that smooth skin breaking out in gooseflesh whenever he so much as brushed against her with a finger-endless playing, flirtatious skirting from both parties, sure and slow, until time had no longer become an object but a hindrance and, finally giving in to the roaring within him and the increasingly thick cries she had emitted, he had _buried _himself in her. To the hilt. Forgotten anything, everything _but _her-her atop him, head thrown back, hair streaming over her shoulders in waves, blue-green eyes half-open, long lashes fluttering at that _sensation-_filled-what she needed-what he and he alone could give her-

Needless to say, things between them, new and fresh and raw and uncertain as they were-what could rightfully at this point be called some sort of relationship, as they had been one another's bedmate for several weeks now with nary a thought of another-were going well. _Quite _well.

_Ishizu..._

It was she who had called him. Out of the blue. Direct line from Egypt to Japan. About a month ago, he thought vaguely-

-invited him to Egypt to help organize a tournament in Cairo-

-she who had gotten closer one night, pulled him to her with a voracious intensity, satisfying-and stoking-his urges towards her he had thought to-tried to-deny-

Taken him to her bed.

Put all doubts to rest.

And it was she who had uttered that positively filthy sound. Awoken Seto from his sleep. The woman currently lying beside him-whom Seto had indeed enjoyed, most explicitly and intimately, the night before-the preceding several nights, matter of fact-

"-_oh-_"

-and, so it seemed-was dreaming. Of something that was making her moan like _that_. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he rolled over onto one side to watch her, propping his head up with one arm, grin turning into a smirk-that incredible body of hers, lush, full-hipped, her portion of the blankets and sheets crumpled at her feet, the sudden elastic arch of her back, legs bending and extending, toes leaving trails of wrinkles in the sheet beneath her, nightgown hiking up to pool around her hips-revealing her. The curls between her legs. Infinite promise within. Something he _so _enjoyed. The way her palms made rags of the sheet as she clutched, released, clutched again. The crinkle between her eyebrows that she always made when she was particularly needy-her increasingly thick, throaty repeated sounds, mingled throughout with breathy sighs-

"_Seto-_"

And his name.

Dreaming-of him, evidently.

Seto could hardly contain his _glee, _his exponentially increased enjoyment of her unconscious actions.

And then again, almost _begging_ in that irresistible way she had only hours earlier, when his head had been between those perfect soft thighs, tongue curling and swiping around her teasingly, hands gripping her hips, her fingers tangled in his hair:

"_Seto-mm-please-_"

He almost laughed aloud, biting down on his lower lip to stifle the sound. Already he felt hard-_damned_ hard, and she hadn't even done anything to facilitate it-to her knowledge, that was-just watching her dreaming this way, clearly expressing her need, in thrall to her subconscious, her unrestrained id-

Her hand closest him, lifting from the sheets it had been grasping so tightly, beginning to run through her own hair as a low, incoherent moan escaped her. Clearly imagining it was his own. Then sliding that same hand downwards along her own side, tugging the silky slip down-exposing one breast, the peaked nipple-the sight of which caused him to swallow hard, for he did _so_ enjoy that-touching her _there-feeling _her respond to him, their bodies responding to one another, reacting, beginning to sing together in unholy, painfully beautiful music-

He was enjoying this act of voyeurism _far _too much for his own good.

"_Mm-_"

He idly wondered if his prowess in her dream was of a similar quality to his abilities in real life...

"_Don't stop-mm-please-Seto-_"

For her own sake, he certainly hoped dream Seto wasn't stopping...

Distractedly he lowered his free hand below the sheets and ran his thumb over the head of his length, releasing a quiet groan as he did so-

After all, if she were to have her own pleasure that way-in the world of the uncontrolled, the unreal-why not treat himself to something similar...?

He stroked himself a few times, licking his lips as he watched her. That errant hand of hers. Moving downwards. Now running up and down her inner thigh. Hair spread out on the pillow beneath her head in dark ribbons. Breasts now both exposed, the top of the slip bunched around her narrow waist-legs bent sharply at the knee, falling apart-_god_-

He _had _to wonder if this sort of thing was a regular occurrence for her.

Her voice grew higher in pitch, breather, less controlled-the way he was growing to anticipate hearing her-

"_Oh-f-fuck, Seto-don't stop-mm-_"

And then-

Without warning-

Her eyes blinked open, hand between her legs falling to one side, chest heaving, legs going slack.

She sat up abruptly, completely out of breath-heart drumming furiously in her chest-and _burning. Needing. _Coiled heatedly, wetly, so _tightly_, so _well. _

_Damn it-and I was so close, too-_

So _close_ to her release-she could taste it as it had begun to wash over her-in small crests of waves that gripped her in a perfect vise, merciless, unforgiving-

She almost felt like crying-for it had been _so _perfect, so good, that ineffable want in her dream, that feeling of him pressed against her thigh, hot and hard, her hand curled around him, that stirring sensation, him gasping as she moved him to her-

Their hips joined in strange harmony-his hand moving upwards to grab at the iron bedframe, lifting his chest to leverage his hips, to press her into the bed harder, fluttering eyelids, ice blue eyes transfixing and transfixed-

"Mmmm-" her own voice sounded incredibly hoarse-thick-throaty-as she released that pent-up, utterly _frustrated _moan that had been simmering within her chest ever since she'd gasped herself awake.

"Ugh-" she groaned to herself, only then realizing that she was _drenched_ in sweat, her silk slip sticking to her back, bunched up around her waist, exposing her breasts-

And that feeling _was not_ ceasing. Refused to abate.

Then his voice-low, a purr. "Ishizu..."

He bit back a chuckle at her sudden disorientation-her clear and utter frustration.

Evidently, this dream of hers had _not_ ended with a bang, so to speak...

Ishizu groaned quietly in response, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand and plopping back down onto her pillow. _Did I wake him up? _

As her vision adjusted itself to the darkness, she turned her head and looked at him. Hair tousled from sleep. A positively wicked grin on his face.

One hand beneath his head, propping him up on his side...

And the other, lowered, disappearing under the blanket. Undoubtedly he had been watching-observing-hearing her unconscious utterings, watching as she had writhed, caught up in a dream of him-

Embarrassment hardly registered then. The flutter at the apex of her thighs nagged at her. Beckoned. Demanded to be acknowledged and dealt with. By him.

_I could have him right now-_

The feeling roared within her. The sultry, low desire. Dripping. Lush.

Seto spoke again, voice husky, a drawl, moving his hand along his length as he did so:

"Enjoy your dream, Ishizu?" _I'll bet she did-except for that last bit, no doubt-_

He knew what she looked like, now, when fully sated-and Ishizu Ishtar had _clearly_ been left wanting by whatever spectral version of himself had deigned to drop in on her slumber.

Then it was his turn to gasp, excitement pouring into his veins, as she lowered herself back into a reclining position and rolled towards him-her hands extending to touch his chest, her lips enveloping his.

"_Seto_…"

But this was no dream. He was _real_.

As was the burning between her thighs.

Her hand slid down his torso and brushed against his length. _Mm. _

Seto groaned into her touch as she began to move her hand around him-gently, savoring the feel of him against her palm-then she moved her lips to his ear, trailing down his neck, kissing and nipping at the flesh there, relishing those _deep_, needy noises he always seemed to make when she did that-

"_Seto_-" she breathed against his skin, her other hand sliding up to cup the back of his neck, winding into his hair as she moved her breasts against his chest-

"_Please-_"

He found his voice, half-moaning with lust as he was-_her hand_ as it stroked him pushing all rational thought out of his mind. "Tell me what you want." This game. Their game. Coy. Endless circling. Dancing around it. The _waiting-_the _anticipation-_

She wasn't having any of it-not now, not when she was pure fire itself-molten-stirred-

"I need-I need you to fuck me-into the mattress-_now-please_-" Her voice broke slightly at the end of her request as she became caught up in her own want-_no begging-not this time-please, Seto…_

Seto lowered his head, smiling against her breast, then-briefly-took a nipple into his mouth, causing her to nearly shudder with surprise-the screaming inside her only increasing in intensity-

"Well, I can _hardly_ say no to that, Ishizu-" And he gently rolled them so that she lay beneath him, her hand still working him between his legs, making his knees weak-his mouth pressing suckling kisses to her breasts-then upwards-moving his tongue to her ear, feeling her hand grip his hair tighter-her other hand leaving him, trailing through the hair leading up to his navel, grasping at his hipbone before running up his chest to curl under his arm, scrabbling at his shoulder blades-the muscles of his back as his arms held him above her-

"You want this, Ishizu?" He rocked his hips against her-pressing his length against the top of her inner thigh-close, but not close _enough-_voice now teasing, thick with implications-

Ishizu nearly wept, voice loud, unsteady, _impossibly_ perfect in his ears. Just how he liked her. "Seto-_Seto, please-fuck-_" _If he makes me ask again-_

Seto positioned himself, buried his face in her neck, and pushed-and nearly came apart at the seams as she surrounded him-soft, _wet_, _silken_-

She released a thick, lingering moan as her hands gripped him tighter, legs curling around his back to pull him in deeper. _Yes-please-more_-

Trembling against-around him- "_more-please_-"

Seto wet his lips and took her earlobe between his teeth, cracking a smirk as he did so. "Nn-you like this, Ishizu?" Voice hoarse, curling down her spine, only inflaming her further. He lifted one hand to grasp at the metal of her bedframe, wrapping his fingers around an iron curlicue, savoring the tiny sound she made in reply as he lifted his chest slightly and pushed his hips down. Further. Pinning her beneath him. Hard.

Ishizu's nails dug into his back, spurring him onwards, as did her delicate, "_yes_-"

Using the bedframe for leverage, to steady himself, Seto lifted his other hand from where it had been propping himself up above her and held onto the bedframe as well, arching his back slightly, lifting his chest a few inches to bury into her even deeper-even _more_-creating a slight dimple in the mattress beneath her rear as he obeyed her request-to be fucked-_fucked hard_-into the mattress of her bed.

He looked down at her, breath hitching at her _expression-_lips pursed, a soft line crinkling between her brows that told him he was doing it right-couldn't resist whispering, "and that, Ishizu- do you like it when I do _that_?" And he grasped the shapes in her bedframe even tighter as he rocked against her, pace increasing as she replied, almost imperceptibly:

"_-yes-oh, gods, please_-"

His voice, ragged as it was, was laced through with a teasing drawl as he moved inside her. "I bet you like _that_, _hmm_?" He lowered himself briefly so that her breasts brushed against his chest, his lips finding the hollow of her throat as his arms moved to steady himself by her head.

"Nn-you feel _so_ good-" Even after weeks of this sort of thing, the perfection of her-of _this_-after what had felt like a lifetime of waiting-it only aroused him further-spurred him ever onwards-

"I'm going to make you come, Ishizu-you're going to feel _so_ fucking _good_-" His promise was too tantalizing to ignore, teeth grazing her taut skin, her hands sliding to his waist to hold his hips tighter against hers as she nodded in response, eyes screwed shut, lashes thick and wavering-

She didn't quite know how she'd previously felt sated-satisfied-by prior lovers-it was as if no one had ever touched her before-ever _fucked_ her before-so _sinfully good_ were the feelings he brought to life in her-nothing like this, _nothing like this_\- him gazing at her with those knowing eyes, kissing her like he knew what he wanted, taunting her with words and glances, teasing her with his lips, his fingers-giving her what she required-desperately needed-over and over until all she knew was _him-_

And now, to feel him inside-filling her-hitting that spot within her, the one that made her arch her back in sudden pleasure-the way he touched her-_clearly_ desiring her as well-in the same way-

_-better than any dream-_

A rasp torn from trembling lips as he lifted his upper body from hers, fingers scrabbling for the iron swirls of her bed:

"But only if you say my name." He couldn't resist bending down once more, sucking on the flesh of her neck to emphasize his point, lifting his hips slightly to move within her-

To hear her cry out his name-as if he were all there ever was-full and throaty-his hips unceasing-and the way he _gasped_ her own in turn, her voice caressing his name _impossible _to ignore-

It was too much-it was pain-it was pleasure-a quickening of both their hearts, one final _excellent _thrust into her as the world died and exploded around them, their skins shivering as lights broke and glowed beamingly within-their feverish breaths uneven until they were truly spent, satisfied, out of the world, everything-

She spoke first in a sated murmur, tilting her head to one side as she regarded Seto through half-closed lids. "_Mm-_thank you-Seto, thank you... Mm, _fuck_, that was _just_..."

_Exactly what I needed-_

Seto chuckled wryly and lowered himself to rest atop her again, twisting his tongue back into her ear on a whim, making her giggle, before rolling off of her, withdrawing, coming to lie on his stomach, still gazing at her like he wanted to devour her alive.

Ishizu yawned, arching her back once more, covering her mouth with the back of her hand before rolling into her stomach.

A moment of silence passed between them. Then-

"Better than that dream?" His voice was mocking. _As if there were even a question..._

Ishizu blushed in reply, glad that he couldn't see just _how_ red her cheeks cheeks truly were in the darkness of her bedroom, pressing her face into her pillow nonetheless. "You _have_ to know I've had dreams like that about you before, Seto." Voice muffled by Egyptian cotton.

His eyes widened briefly before narrowing, the pale blue glinting in the darkness, his lips curving into a smirk. "You've overplayed your hand there, Ishizu..." Voice a drawl. Teasing.

His hand drifting from his side to smooth over the curve of her spine; he relished her shiver, the tiny moan that twisted itself off her lips, as he gently cupped her rear, beginning to move his fingernails around and around in loopy ovals. Dragging up gooseflesh in their wake.

She turned her head to face him, sticking her tongue out at him puckishly. "As if you haven't had similar thoughts-dreams-about me, Seto Kaiba-"

"Never said I didn't." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back on her neck, moving strands of inky black hair out of the way as he trailed his lips along her spine, gently squeezing her rear as he did so.

She sighed into his touch, spreading her legs reflexively as his lips reached the small of her back, his hand leaving her rear to slide between her hip and the sheet-applying pressure in _just_ the right spot-

Ishizu bit her lip as he circled his fingers around her gently, succumbing against to that thirst for him that his presence alone seemed to spark within her. He moved his lips to her neck again, determined to get her to make those sounds once more.

"Well-when you're feeling up to it, that is-" she raised an eyebrow to make her meaning clear- "you should show me _just_ what occurred." She rolled over onto her back, his hand still teasing between her thighs-softly, _oh_ so softly-and dipped her hand beneath his hips until she found what she'd been seeking.

Seto sputtered out a sigh of pleasure as she touched him, then, recovering, began to suck hard on the tender skin of her neck.

"_Oh-_"

He laughed quietly against her, moving his fingers once more, relishing in how she lifted her hips for him automatically. "Oh, Ishizu-you're _insatiable_."


End file.
